Changed
by MissMoll2
Summary: Bella has an accident and is changed by Edward. Has blood lust and runs away to an old enemy! mwahahahaha!
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

Disclaimer: We do no own Twilight or New Moon. Stephanie Meyer does tear 

**This is our first fanfic ever so please R&R and we appreciate any constructive criticism. Does anyone have any title ideas? If you do please post it in a review.**

BPOV

_**As we walked down the empty beach with the waves gently hitting our feet, Edward glistened in the afternoon sun. All of a sudden, the waves became rough and the sky gray. We turned our heads as we heard howls in the distance. A pack of werewolves came charging towards Edward from the woods. I screamed. As they came closer, they surrounded him growling. "Bella!" Edward yelled. "Nooo!" I screamed as I watched them tear the love of my life to shreds**_

I woke screaming just to find Edward watching me with amusement.

"Bella? Are you OK?" he said, worried.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied. "Just a bad dream, that's all." _More like a nightmare_, I thought to myself.

"Hurry up and get ready," Edward said. "I have a surprise for you."

Grrr. Edward knows that I hate surprises, especially this early in the morning. I looked out my window. The sun wasn't even out yet!

"Can't it wait until a little later in the day?" I asked as he walked over to my bed.

"No it can't," he replied stubbornly, kissing me softly on the lips, which immediately shut me up. "I love you." He said. "Now go get ready. We wouldn't want to wait any longer"

I reluctantly got out of bed and stretched. Then I slowly trudged to the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water woke be up a bit, enough to remind me of my awful nightmare. I pushed that memory from my mind and concentrated on what Edward's surprise was. I got out of the shower and put on some jeans and a blue shirt. When I came back out, Edward was waiting for me.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked nervously. He seemed very eager to leave.

"Yeah I'm ready," I said wondering what was wrong.

"Let's go," he said as he picked me up wedding style and carried me down the stairs. I grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen and left a note for Charlie explaining I would be gone all day.

Once we were outside, he led me to his silver Volvo and opened the passenger door for me to get in. In a flash, he was in the other seat beside me flipping through radio stations. He started the car and began driving.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," Edward replied cryptically.

The road we were on seemed familiar but I still couldn't place where we were going. After about 15 minutes of driving, we stopped at he edge of the woods. There was no trail visible but Edward didn't need it. Suddenly I realized where we were going. Without hesitation a hopped onto his back and he began running. The forest zoomed past us as he ran through it. Within minutes, we were at the meadow. _Our _meadow. I wondered what was so important to come to the meadow?

The wind was blowing the green grass lightly and the sun had just started to rise. As the sun hit Edward's pale skin, he began to sparkle brightly. Even after all of the time I've spent with Edward, I still couldn't get over how beautiful he was. I took my eyes away from Edward for only a moment but when I looked back he was on his knee holding a small velvet box.

"Edward," I said softly.

"Bella, I love you," He said. I knew what was coming next. "Will you marry me?" he said opening the blue box revealing a gorgeous oval diamond ring set in white gold.

Oh My God! I stood there frozen, almost in tears because I was so happy.

"YES!" I almost screamed! He slipped the ring onto my finger and lifted me into the air spinning me around.

EPOV

I sat Bella down and looked deeply into her eyes. I loved her so much. I cupped her head in my hands and bent down to kiss her, but before I could, she fell limp in my arms.

"BELLA!!!!" I stared down at her motionless body. _What have I done?_

**A/N: Well we hoped you like it. We will update soon! R&R!**

**Missy and Molly**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

**Disclaimer: We still don't own Twilight or New Moon….**

EPOV

_Recap_:_ I sat Bella down and looked deeply into her eyes. I loved her so much. I cupped her head in my hands and bent down to kiss her, but before I could, she fell limp in my arms. _

"_BELLA!!!!" I stared down at her motionless body. __**What have I done?**_

Carlisle walked into the hospital room with a sad look on his face.

"How is she?" I already knew the answer.

"Bella has brain damage and might have memory loss, but we'll just have to wait until she wakes up to see," Carlisle said, then left the room after a sympathetic smile.

My heart fell. What if she doesn't remember me? And what will we tell Charlie if she doesn't?

I walked over to the chair beside her bed and sat down. How could I do this to her? Slowly her eyes started to open.

"CARLISLE!!!" I yelled. "She's awake!"

BPOV

I opened my eyes to see a beautiful boy with bronze hair and topaz eyes standing above me.

"CARLISLE!!! She's awake!" he screamed.

My head throbbed and every muscle in my body was stiff. Everything around me was too bright and it hurt to keep my eyes open. A moment later, a young blond doctor came in and stood beside my bed. His badge read, "Dr Carlisle Cullen."

"Bella, do you remember who I am?" he asked slowly.

"Who's Bella?" I asked, very confused.

"_You're _Bella," he replied. _Strange,_ I thought. _I don't remember being Bella._

"Do you remember _me_?" asked the boy. He looked kind of familiar, but I couldn't place who he was.

"No," I said shaking my head. I saw his face fall. "I don't know either of you. Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, Bella. You had an…uh…accident," the doctor answered.

"Odd," I said aloud. The doctor started talking to the boy in hushed tones. I could barely catch their words.

"She's got memory loss, Edward," he said solemnly. _So his name is Edward. Interesting,_ I thought to myself. Once they saw me looking at them, they started talking quieter. After a moment, they turned to face me again.

"Do you know where we are?" the one called Edward asked.

I had to think about this for a minute. "The hospital?" I guessed remembering what they'd said a few moments before.

Carlisle looked at Edward worriedly. "I'm afraid she won't get her memory back." Edward looked like he was about to cry. But he didn't.

"How could she not remember me?" he said flatly to Carlisle. "She _has_ to remember!" Edward looked pained, like he just died inside.

"What's wrong?" I asked wondering why everyone was so sad. When they didn't answer I asked another question. "How do I know you guys?"

"Well," Edward said cautiously. "I was your boyfriend." He glanced at the doctor, thought for a moment, then said, "And he… is my friend."

"Oh," I said quietly.

"Get some rest and we'll check in on you later," the doctor said warmly. And then they left.

EPOV

_How could I do this to my Bella? _I thought walking next to Carlisle as we exited the room. _How could she not remember me after all this time? She will never be the same Bella that I love. _I wanted desperately to cry. But I couldn't.

"She needs to stay a little longer," Carlisle said softly.

"What are we going to tell Charlie?" I asked. "He can't know about this."

Carlisle thought for a moment. "I don't know," he responded quietly. Carlisle went back to work and I looked around for a phone to call my family.

When I finally found a phone, I called home and Alice answered.

"Hello?" she said.

"Alice! There was an accident. Bella…"she cut me off.

"I saw what happened. We're on our way." Then she hung up. I looked at the phone, shocked. With nothing else to do, I went back to Bella's room to watch her sleep and wait for my family to arrive. When I walked in, she was resting peacefully. Just when I thought I would be alone with Bella, the rest of my family charged in.

"Bella!" Alice screamed waking her up. She ran over to Bella and gave her a long hard hug.

"Umm…hi?" she replied.

"Ohmigosh I'm so happy to see you!" Alice squealed. "As soon as you're all better we're gonna go shopping and…"

"Alice, I need to talk to you for a minute," I said. She didn't even acknowledge my presence.

"And after we shop Rose and I will give you a makeover…" Bella looked scared now. Alice anxiously continued oblivious to everything else around her.

"Alice!" I yelled.

"And while the boys are out hunti—''

"ALICE!!!" I screamed.

"_What?_" she replied, obviously annoyed.

"I need to talk to you for a minute. It's important."

"Fine, fine. Talk to you later, Bella."

I pushed Alice out the door and into the crowded hallway.

"She has memory loss," I said. "Bella can't remember any of us. She can't remember _anything._"

"_What?"_ Alice screamed. I saw a few heads turn. "_How could you have done this to her, Edward?!_" I glared at the people who were still staring and they quickly looked away.

"How can you say that?! Do you think I _meant_ to do this?!" I argued.

"Well _you're _the one who squished her head!"

All of a sudden, we heard screaming coming from Bella's room. We rushed in and found her having a seizure.

"CARLISLE!!!" Alice and I yelled.

I sat next to Bella and tried to calm her down. When that didn't work, I started to panic.

"CARLISLE!!!" I yelled again, not wanting to leave Bella's side to go get him myself.

A moment later, Carlisle strode into the room, took a look at Bella, and immediately called a nurse to bring him an IV and some antibiotics. After Carlisle and the nurse gave her the antibiotics, she calmed down. Then they left to check on other patients. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme stood in the room with confused looks on their faces. I then explained about the accident and her memory loss.

Soon after I finished talking to them, I glanced at Bella who was sleeping and I noticed a strange rash developing on her skin.

"CARLISLE!!!" I yelled for the fourth time today.

"What now?" he said appearing in the doorway.

"Oh," he said rushing over to Bella. After a moment of inspecting her rash, he said, "It looks like she's having an allergic reaction to the antibiotics we gave her earlier. Edward, do you know if she is allergic to any kind of medicine?" he asked.

"No, not that I know of."

"I think you all need to leave the room so I can do a few tests," Carlisle told us. I was reluctant to leave, but obeyed after a glare from Carlisle.

After what seemed like hours later, Carlisle finally emerged from Bella's room with a look on his face that implied there was bad news. We all gathered around him awaiting the news about Bella.

"If we don't do something fast, Bella will die," Carlisle stated bluntly. My face fell. _This is all my fault! How could I have done this to her? _I thought. _I shouldn't have come back. This would've never happened._ Alice shot an evil glance at me. I didn't have to read her mind to know that she was furious with me.

"I'm afraid that the only way to save her, is to change her."

**A/N: Mwahahaha!!! Cliffy! We will post soon, only if we get 10 reviews first! 0-0 remember any constructive criticism is appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

**A/N- Thanks for all of the reviews! Changed probably isn't our permanent title, so if anyone has any ideas, please post. If we change it, we'll send a message to everyone who reviewed telling them the new title. (The person who comes up w/ our new name will have a chapter dedicated to them! ) Disclaimer: Twilight and New Moon and the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, not us…:()**

_Recap: "If we don't do something fast, Bella will die," Carlisle stated bluntly. My face fell. This is all my fault! How could I have done this to her? I thought. I shouldn't_ _have come back. This would've never happened_. _Alice shot an evil glance at me. I didn't have to read her mind to know that she was furious with me. _

"_I'm afraid that the only way to save her, is to change her." _

EPOV

"_What?_" I said.

"It's the only way, Edward," Carlisle said. "It's that or she dies."

Carlisle's words kept repeating in my mind.

"Who would change her?" I asked.

"Who do you think?"

"I guess…me," I said slowly, shocked by the thought of killing my love. Sensing my hesitation, Carlisle gave me a sympathetic look and said, "It'll be alright." I nodded. I knew arguing with Carlisle wouldn't help and in the end I'd have to do it anyways.

"You better changer her fast. If you don't, Bella will be dead within the hour."

BPOV

_ I'm so bored. I have nothing to do! _I thought as I flipped through the channels on the television. Everyone else had left the room and were talking outside. _Grrr this rash is so itchy!_ I thought scratching my arm. The door opened and Edward walked in. He looked at me sadly.

"Um… how are you doing?" he asked me.

"Better I guess. But when is this rash going to go away?" It still itched.

"Um… about that…I think you better come with me."

"Why? What about Dr. Cullen?" I asked sitting up. My head started to throb again and I laid back down. _I guess I could trust him, _I thought. _After all, he was my boyfriend. _

"Don't worry about him," he said reassuringly, "He said it would be best."

"Ok… I guess." I sat up again but was hit with a wave of nausea. Sensing my sickness, he came over, scooped me up in his strong arms and carried out the door. I was very surprised but happy. I felt safe with him. On the way out of the building he stopped by the doctor and muttered something to him. I thought I heard the doctor say "Hurry up. You're running out of time," but I couldn't be sure._ Hmm… _I thought. _That's odd. _

Edward carried me to a silver Volvo and set me in the passenger seat. He looked at me sadly before turning and walking to the other side. He started the car and began driving. He looked straight ahead and didn't say one word the whole time. His fists were clenched tight around the steering wheel. "Where are we?" I asked when he stopped the car in front of a beautiful white house.

"Home," he said bluntly and got out of the car. He came around and picked me up to carry me to the house. I was surprised at how easily he carried me. Once inside, I saw that rooms were very open and the house was larger than I thought. There was an enormous glass window that covered an entire side of the house. It was beautiful. He walked into what seemed to be the living room and set me down on the couch. He sat down beside me in silence and glanced at the clock, a worried look crossed his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly

"Please don't hate me for what I'm about to do," he said in almost a whisper, a pained expression on his face "It's the only way and hopefully you will thank me later." _Can I really trust this guy?_ I wondered becoming scared. Before I had time to decide, he leaned over to me and said "I'm sorry my love," and grasped my shoulders tightly, leaning down to bite into my neck. "Aaaaahhhhh!!!!" I screamed in pain.

EPOV

The taste of her blood overwhelmed me and I couldn't stop. I was going to kill her. I couldn't help it, couldn't pull away. Bella's scream brought me back and I jerked back quickly. I felt guilt and remorse but at the same time I felt free. _It's over_, I thought to myself. _I finally changed her. _But I felt horrible about it. I had almost killed her. I had almost killed my love! As I watched her there writhing in pain, I felt as if I was dying too. Why do I have to cause her so much pain? I wanted to cry, but yet again I couldn't.

**A/N: sorry this chapter sucks. This isn't our best chapter. Title suggestions please!**

**Just press the button**** and all of your wildest dreams will come true) lol R&R (please!) **


End file.
